Phantom of the School 2/Let's Meddle Some More
AP: 10 Goal: Slay Boss: Arondight EXP: 600 Zenny: 200 Item Drop: 4★ Arondight(Phantom of the School ver.): Myrmidon (November 2017 only), 3★ Honest Sword, Soul Shard (Arondight) Bonus: 4★ Arondight(Phantom of the School ver.): Myrmidon, 100% Skill Dolly Ticket, Title: "Yukata Memories" Transcript Before Stage Clear Forcas: Have you seen Arondight, Commander?! Forcas looked completely flustered. Forcas: I've been looking for her so I could return that yukata. Forcas: I saw her briefly as she walked off somewhere with a gloomy look on her face. Forcas: ...It looked like something was really bothering her. Commander: I've been looking for her, too! I'll help you find her! Forcas: Arondight! Arondight had been up on the roof. Forcas: Is something wrong? But Arondight didn't seem to hear her. Arondight: I really look up to our president. She is noble, beautiful, and-- Everything about is amazing. Arondight: She told me I needed to make other friends besides her. Arondight: She said it would interfere with her duties if should couldn't deal with everyone equally. Arondight: But that's just an excuse. Arondight: The real reason is she's sick of having me around all the time! At that moment, the commander remembered what Excalibur had said. Excalibur: It must've been hard for her. She had been in poor health ever since that time. Excalibur: I probably ended up hurting her. Excalibur was filled with so much regret that it spawned an Eldritch. Commander: You're wrong, Arondight! Arondight: No, I'm not! I can tell! After all, I'm the one who's been around the president the most of all! Arondight: She's everything to me! Nothing else matters! Arondight: But I know what she just said to you! Arondight: She just told you that she wanted me to distance myself from her! Arondight: To be rejected by the president, the one I adore the most of all... Arondight: Even worse, to have her want me to distance myself from her, so much so that she confides in others... Arondight: And then she collapses because of that...! Arondight: I've been forsaken by the one I truly adore! What am I supposed to do now?! That's when the commander realized Arondight had misunderstood what was going on. She had only heard part of the conversation between Excalibur and the commander. Commander: You're wrong! The president was-- Arondight: Enough!!! A dark mist even thicker than before started to pour from Arondight's body, darkening everything around. Before Boss Battle Arondight: If she forsakes me... Arondight: ...what am I supposed to do?! After Stage Clear Arondight: Huh? What just happened? Forcas raced over with teary eyes the moment Arondight came to her senses. Forcas: It's like you said. Forcas: If you accept someone for who they truly are... Forcas: ...then there's nothing to be worried about, even if things don't go as expected. Forcas: You want the president to do this... you want the president to say that... Forcas: I held Longinus to an ideal, Arondight, you are just like me! Forcas: It's not simply a matter of older classmates accepting younger ones, and the younger ones having the older ones accept them. Forcas: It shouldn't be that way! Forcas: They should accept each other, regardless of their status. Forcas: Isn't that how you forge a true relationship?! Forcas: Plus, if you don't get over the president and move ahead... Forcas: ...you'll always be chasing a ghost you can never catch. Forcas: She doesn't want you to always stand behind her. Forcas: She wants you by her side. Forcas: And stop saying sad stuff like she's everything to you and nothing else matters. Forcas: If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to patch things up with Longinus. Arondight: That's not true. After all, your feelings for her were the real thing. Arondight: She would've caught on eventually, even without me. Commander: If that's true, then why wouldn't Excalibur have caught on to the way you feel? Arondight: Huh? Commander: You've always been by her side. You know more than anyone what sort of person Excalibur is. Arondight: But... Excalibur wanted Arondight to see the wide world. Arondight finally realized the truth. Commander: I heard that you first approached Forcas to help the president. Commander: But that's not the only reason you obtained that yukata for Forcas. Commander: Plus, that smile you had when you were talking with her showed how much fun you were having. Arondight: Ah! Commander: It might be difficult at first, but don't worry. Arondight looked at Forcas, who was now clinging to her like she would never let go. Arondight: Do you really think I can do it? The commander simply nodded. Arondight: I can't believe I was meddling in everyone's business like that. I don't deserve to be a student council member. Arondight: Still, it's not all bad the way things turned out. Arondight: Thank you, Commander. And you, too, Forcas. Arondight softly hugged Forcas to thank her. The commander was out patrolling the campus again, and enjoying a little walk as well. That's when... Commander: Ah, it's her again! Before the commander even thought about it, the commander went after the pink-haired girl. However, the commander failed to catch up before losing sight of her. But there ahead, the commander spotted Forcas and Arondight arguing. Forcas: Why can't you understand?! You really are stubborn! Arondight: Stubborn?! Look who's calling the kettle black! As the commander rushed over to intervene, the commander noticed that Longinus and Excalibur were there, too. Longinus: P-Please, you two. Calm down! Stop! Excalibur: Fighting over where to go tomorrow with everyone... Just goes to show how close you two are. Too close, you could say. Arondight: But Madam President, she said we should go to an all-you-can-eat cake shop! Forcas: Well, I can eat as much as want without gaining weight, so... Arondight: See what I mean?! Longinus: Then how about this? Since Forcas recently got a yukata from Arondight... Longinus: ...why don't we all wear yukata's on this last day of the summer festival? Forcas: Well, I guess the two of you didn't get a chance to walk around the festival much, what with being in student council and all. Arondight: True... Sounds like it could be fun for everyone! Excalibur: Good, everyone's settled down now. Commander: ...That's a relief. The commander grinned ear to ear when he saw everyone smiling. And the commander knew that if the commander kept pursuing Eldritch, the commander just might meet that pink-haired girl like today. Commander: I better keep at it! Forcas: Commander, what did you have planned today? Commander: Why? Arondight: Because you're coming with us, of course. Commander: What?! Excalibur: The student council never had a chance to have fun. Longinus: Y-Yes, and it's more fun when we're all together. That's when the commander realized this campus life and summer vacation experience were a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Commander: Okay, let's go! The commander spurred them on by saying they had to enjoy the moment to the max! Dulyn: So, how was the commander? Tyrfing: Honestly, he's not much help yet. Tyrfing: Still, I can't really explain it, but I sense that the commander has potential. Dulyn: Hmph, well, if you say so... Dulyn: Next up, maybe we should have the commander attend Yake Castle Academy for a while, heh heh heh... To be continued... Category:Phantom of the School